


Musical Misery

by AutisticIzzy (orphan_account)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Writing, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Joey Drew, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ink, Insanity, M/M, Not Cheating, Post-Game(s), Sleep Deprivation, Suicide, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AutisticIzzy
Summary: Sammy was not ok. He was never ok. He will never be ok. He fears his boss, his girlfriend left him then disappeared, and he just wants the voices and shadows to go away.TRIGGER WARNING BIG TIME. May be abandoned at any moment.
Kudos: 3





	Musical Misery

As he played his final tune, his mind reeled. He didn't want to be stuck here anymore. He didn't want to be scared anymore. He took a long, dull drag of his cigarette and another swing of one of the many bottles of alcohol on his desk. Then that's when he realized he wanted to end it all.

* * *

As he finished the last song he signed in relief. _Finally,_ Sammy though, _Rest._ He couldn't remember the last time he slept. As Sammy took a sip of one of the many beer bottles he had sitting on his desk, he wondered if he would ever be ok. It's been weeks since he's last seen Susie. Weeks since she thought Sammy betrayed her. He was devastated when he learned she was being replaced. She walked in when Allison was singing 'I'll be your angel'. "Didn't you get the memo?" He asked, genuinely confused. She broke up with him and stormed off. He sighed, wishing he could just forget everything ever happened. His door opened again, and someone pulled the pump. "So. You finishes all the music you needed to write?" The person asked as the pipes drained. He looked up at the stranger and glared. "Yes. Now get out." He said sharply. They ran out the door and he layed his head on the desk. Now he just needs rest.


End file.
